The Dark Knight Returns when The New Knight Rises
by Musab619
Summary: This is a sequel to "The Dark Knight Rises" featuring Robin John Blake, Bruce Wayne's return and the Joker's return.
1. Chapter I Robin's first impression

Gotham had iust been saved from a dangerous assault from Bane and Miranda Tate all thanks to the Batman (Bruce Wayne). People gotham had thought that Batman had died. His closest friends such as Gordon, Blake and Lucius thought that he had died.

But Alfred later discovered that Bruce had just done according to what he predicted; He was sitting on a nearby table alongside along with Selina (Catwoman).

On the other hand John Blake had packed up his stuff and discovered the Batcave. He went through the waterfall it was quite dark inside. He took out his torch and saw that many bats were coming flying to towards him so ducked anyways he dodged them. Then he standed on his feet again and walked forwards as the floor moved upwards. He had discovered the Batman's secret lair.

* * *

 **The Dark Knight Returns:**

 _ **The New Knight rises**_

"This is amazing!" commented Blake. "This city needs a new hero, Mr. Wayne!"

Then he added "And I think It's going to be me!"

He was checking some weapons that batman had left, like the batarangs which were hung on the hooks of the walls. There was the Batmobile Tumbler, Batcycle, Batglider and also the Batpod.

He started designing his suit and before you know it he had it ready.

* * *

On TV was some interesting news coming. "Crime has increased since batman died! Although some people are claiming to be the batman but none of them are useful or real!" said the news caster.

Gordon saw the news and said "Batman has died! Detective Blake has left! It's up to the police!"

Gordon ordered the police to go and find these criminals.

* * *

A criminal was running from two policemen after stealing some bucks from the bank.

"I wish we had the Batman!" exclaimed one of the policemen.

"The Batman is not going to fall from the sky!" explained the other policeman.

The police followed him, unexpectedly a fat guy in a fake batman suit fell from the sky. The fake batman said as he stood up from the ground "Don't worry! I'm here and I will save you!"

The policeman looked at the annoying batman and then at the criminal. The criminal was looking quite confident and so did the fake batman.

Fake batman ran towards the criminal by raising his black boomerang and yelling "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" but the criminal snached his boomerang from him and broke it. The fake batman then tried to punch him but the criminal dodged the punch, twisted his throat between his arm and pointed a gun towards him and said "Nobody Moves! Or this idiot gets it!"

The policeman took out his communicator device and said "Sir, I think we got a **hostage** situation!"

"All because of this idiot!" added the other policeman.

All of a sudden the Batmobile arrived; People couldn't understand who was inside. Anyways the window of the Batmobile opened as a hand came out to grab the bag with the money while passing the criminal. Then the Batmobile went by the policemen and threw the bag to one of the policeman. Then the batmobile knocked out the criminal thus leaving the fake batman on the ground.

People looked at the batmobile to see who would come out. It was a young guy with a yellow cape, green suit and a red shirt carrying batman's weapons on his belt and also he had "R" written on his shirt pocket.

"What's your name?" asked a journalist.

"You can call me Robin!" answered The hero.

Then he looked at the fake fat batman. "You shouldn't try to be a super hero, you can get yourself in trouble like you did right now!" said Robin.


	2. Chapter II Joker's Return

Anyways the other policeman searched for their criminals. Some other two policemen were chasing three other criminal.

They appeared to be going towards a deserted circus fair. The policeman followed them in.

The criminals ran out of Policemen's sight and hid themselves behind a shop.

"You search the circus, and I'll search the shops!" said the policeman to the other policeman.

"Right!" the other policeman replied.

Both policeman slowly started walking. On policeman walked to the shops and the other walked towards the circus tent.

The policeman looked at the shops. The criminal slowly walked behind the shops and stayed out of the policeman's sight.

the criminal were approaching the Circus tent. Soon when they were entering the tent the policeman saw them sliding under the tent.

* * *

Inside the Circus tent the policeman was looking at all direction.

"All people have humor in them!" came a familiar voice.

"Come out! show yourself!" the policeman replied. "I'm not afraid of you!... Who ever you are!"

"Come on!" came the voice again "Don't you know me? Nine years ago I was very famous!"

"Who are you?" asked the policeman.

"Okay I'll give you a hint!" came the voice "I'm half funny, half adorable,... yes yes!... Intelligent,... but some people say that I'm MAD!"

"Well, you are mad you got that right!" said the policeman.

Suddenly a joker faced man with a knife appeared behind the policeman. Policeman looked behind to see but there was no one there.

Suddenly the joker faced man got behind him, kicked his gun away, put his knife between his lips and said in a mad way "There was a cop... he captured a criminal... the criminal had his lip cut... and the cop was very **Greedy!...** Well the cop asked the criminal why he stole the money... He said that his daughter had a very bad **disease**!... He needed the money... the cop took him to jail, the daughter died, and the cop kept the money instead of returning it... nobody knew, THEN ONE DAY THE CRIMINAL COMES TO THE COP'S HOUSE WITH BLADE AND **SLAUGHTERS** HIM WHILE HE'S ASLEEP!"

 _"funny story! Isn't it!"_ said the joker faced man. **"WHY SO SERIOUS!"**

He cut his lips. After doing that he moved his knife to his throat and **killed** him.

Suddenly the criminals came in and so did the other policeman. The policeman left with his mouth open when he saw The Joker.

"You're the guy who caused destruction in gotham nine years ago!" said the policeman surprised to see Joker out of prison.

"Yes, Yes, How kind of you to know my name!" said the Joker sarcastically. "Too bad I don't know yours!"

The Joker madly laughed as he approached the cop. "I'm warning you stay away!" said the policeman.

But the Joker didn't listen he was still approaching him like a mad man.

The policeman started firing. Smoke came from the firing.

The policeman stopped the firing to see if he was still there. But when the smoke wore off, he wasn't there.

The Joker was standing right behind him as he struck his knife into his heart.

The policeman looked behind him with one hand on his chest which bleeding badly. He struggling to move but somehow he looked behind.

"I warned you!" said the mad joker. "I wonder what death feels like? Anyways got work ahead of us!"

"You wanna work?" asked joker to the criminals.

"It would be a... pleasure for... working for... the... Joker!" said a criminal hesitantly and also scared of the joker.

"Good!" said joker.


	3. Chapter III Fuss Over Nothing

Commissioner Gordon was in his office at the desk table looking at the newspaper. It said:

 **Reveal of the New Hero!**

The crime was done by a person named Bob Johnson. The police had no choice but to surrender when a fake batman was being used as hostage. A masked guy with 'R' written on his shirt saved the situation. Many people want Gordon to allow him to continue helping.

Gordon approached all the policeman who seemed to be standing near his office. "I want this guy to be captured and bring him alive! I want to talk to him!"

Moments later there were wanted posters of Robin. John Blake saw this he knew that they would try to get him in jail for interfering.

* * *

Gordon went home. His son was in his room. He came in the room to talk to his son.

"Yes Dad!" said James Jr in an arrogant voice.

"Look son you're 19 years old!" said Gordon in a desperate voice. "You can join the police alongside your elder sister!"

"I don't want to join the police!" exclaimed James Jr. "It's pointless you try to catch the people who are trying to help and leave those who are killing!"

"You did that with Batman as well when I was a child!" said James Jr getting out of his bed and staring in the eyes of his father furiously. "If people like Two-face were good I'd rather be a criminal!"

"Please son, I only want to meet this Robin guy in person!" explained Gordon. "I don't want to put him in jail!"

"I would join the police if my stupid sister isn't there to make fun of me!" exclaimed James Jr remembering the times at school that her sister used to say that he still wets his bed.

Just at that moment his sister came in and said "Fine! I'll leave police!" as she headed back to her room.

"I think she heard you!" said Gordon. He thought that his son wouldn't be happy about it.

"Now, I think I'll join Police!" said James Jr Convinced.

* * *

Later that day, James Jr was searching for crime. He knew that Robin would only come where crime was happening.

Soon they saw Robin taking out some gangsters. "I need backup! I'm pretty sure you can locate me!" called James Jr taking out a phone.

The policeman he called was in a car. He replied "I've located you! It'll take about 5 minutes!"

"Good!" said James Jr as he took out his gun he approached Robin with about 11 to 12 policemen.

"Shoot him at his legs!" said James Jr as all of them started shooting aiming at his legs.

On the other hand Robin managed to dodge those shots. he tried to run away knowing that they would try to capture him and that he couldn't kill innocent people who were only following orders.

Anyways he ran until he saw a little space between two buildings. He thought it could be a good place to hide so he walked in. The police soon came at that place. This time they were there with vehicles as well. Surely James Jr knew that this place was a good for hiding.

James took a loudspeaker and said "Put your weapons on the ground! Get your hands in the air! We've got you surrounded! There's no where to go but **HELL**!"

"Wait!" came a voice from behind as James Jr looked behind to see. It was his dad. He took the loudspeaker from his son. " It's okay! I only want to talk to you!"

He gave the loudspeaker back to one of the policemen and approached the space between the two buildings. He walked inside He saw Robin.

"Look I only want you to know that when we give the bat signal only then arrive! Because we need you in desperate measures!" explained Gordon.

"Then what's the fuss of capturing me you could've simply told me!" replied Robin.


End file.
